CANTARELLA
by Yosukehunter
Summary: summary:Kisah percintaan antara  Kaito dengan Miku, Kaito yang jatuh cinta terhadap miku tidak berani mengungkapkannya ke dia.bagaimana selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

**CANTARELLA**

Yosuke: konbawa semua... tumben tumben saya yang bloon bin oon punya ide buat bikin ff lagi ckckckck bakal terbelangkai deh ff yang satu lagi. Kebetulan saya dapet inspirasinya saat liat Pv nya kaitoX miku (CANTARELLA)

Kaito: Woy cepetan mulainya

Miku: Tau nih...gw udah siap neh

Yosuke: berisik lo pada!

Kaito: galak amat...*kicep*

Miku: ...8diam seribu satu kata (?)*

DISCLAIMER: Kata bapak Tebe, VOCALOID itu milik _**YAMAHA CRYPTON MEDIA FUTURE INC. **_Kalau punya saya bakal kena marah sama bang madid* reader: apa urusannya-_-")

NB: membaca ff ini dapat menimbulkan Gajeness, Abalitys, lelucon garing, OOT,OOC,OOO bulet *digaplok* cerita gak nyambung, ending gak nyambung sama Pvnya ? dan mebuat kejang-kejang saat membaca* author: haha just kidding*

Summary: Kisah percintaan antara Shion Kaito dengan Hatsune Miku, Kaito yang jatuh cinta terhadap miku tidak berani mengungkapkannya ke dia, akhirnya Kaito mengambil salah satu cara agar bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan menyamar sebagai Pria bertopeng. Dan akan muncul saat malam hari, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Siat-siap bawa air putih dan obat mata^^

~chapter 1 : who is tosca haired girl that?

Namaku adalah Shion Kaito. Aku adalah bangsawan dari kerajaan rambut biru. Yang merupakan tetanggan dari kerajaan rambut hijau dan kuning. Entah mengapa mereka menjuluki kerajaan ku suatu kerajaan dengan warna rambutbiru. Kau mau tahu kenapa? Karena mayoritas penduduk kamu berambut biru dan bermata biru, demikian dengan negara rambut hijau dan kuning. Pada suatu hari. Aku mengunjungi kerajaan rambut hijau yang merupakan tetangga kerajaan kerajaan hijau sedang mengalami pesta besar. Mereka mengundang semua kerajaan. Entahlah mengapa mereka mengadakan pesta semeriah ini?

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 2 jam. Akhirnya kami sampai dikerajaan rambut hijau, para maid segera datang melayani kami dan menuntun jalan ke arah istana rambut hijau. Yang dimaksud kami adalah : Kagamine len dan Kagamine Rin dari negara kuning, Meiko dari negara merah dan Gakupo sahabat karibku Akhirnya kami bertemu Sang Raja, Mikuo hatsune dengan sang Ratu,Gumi , mereka adalah teman lama ku saat kami masih kecil.

" Kaito kun, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu...jadi kangen ~" ucap mikuo.

Semua orang yang mendengar perkataan mikuo langung step ditempat * author dibantai fansnya mikuo*

" err... iya udah lama ya.." ucap kaito yang merasa gugup.

" tuan kaito terimakasih telah memenuhi undangan untuk datang ke negara kami " kata Gumi.

" Ya yang mulia bolehkah saya bertanya? " tanya meiko.

" bisa kau panggil ku gumi saja?... pertanyaan apa yang hendak kau tanya meiko san?" balas Gumi.

" mengapa anda mengundang kami kenegara kami?" tanya meiko lagi.

" kami akan mengadakan pesta...lebih tepatnya pesta penyambutan" jawab mikuo.

"pesta penyambutan? Siapa yang akan datang ke negara mu" tanya Len.

" pesta penyambutan kalian dan adiknya mikuo" jawab gumi.

"siapa kah itu?" tanya Rin dengan muka innocent*author dilindes Rin*.

"Siapa aka juga ...boleh " ujar Len sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke Rin. Alhasil, Len mendapatkan hadiah lindesan roadroller -_-".

Tejadi gelak tawa menghiasi seisi ruangan tersebut.

" hemm... kalian pasti capek saat diperjalanan menuju negara kami, mengapa tidak istirahat disini?" tawar mikuo.

" sungguh? Aku mauu" Ujar Rin yang terliat childish.

" herm boleh juga" kata gakupo. ( author: akhirnya ngomong juga dia )

Akhirnya kami dipersilahkan olehnya untuk beristirahat diistana nya. Kami semua diantar kan ke kamar yang disediakan oleh sang Raja oleh sang Maid. Saat aku menuju kekamarku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara indah, aku yang penasaran mendengar suara tersebut mengikuti jejak-jejak suara tersebut.

" Kaito! Kau mau kemana?" tanya gakupo yang heran dengan kepergian kaito.

" aku mendengar suara sesuatu.." jawab kaito

"tapi kau harus menaruh barang-barang mu itu..." ucap gakupo cemas.

" tolong suruh para maid untunk membawa barang-barangku" jawab kaito dan langsung menghilang begitu saja.

Aku mengikuti suara-suara indah aku sampai diruangan yang keliatannya seperti ruang musik, aku membuka pintu secara perlahan dan berjalan jinjit agar suara langkahku tidak kedengaran. Jangan menuduh ku stalker ya? Aku hanya menuruti apa yang ada di skenario sang author ( Author: apa maksud lo bawa" nama gw aja -_-). Aku tertegun saat melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut tosca hijau, memakai gaun hitam dengan renda-renda putih (author: sumimasen! Saya gak berbakat dalam hal fashion).

"Dia manis juga" pikirku.

"hei kau yang disana...jangan bersembunyi dari ku.." ucap gadis itu.

" ah aku ketauan ya...bagaimana kau tau aku ada disini?" tanya kaito

" Cermin..." kata gadis itu

" siapa nama mu? Kau stalker ya!" tanya gadis itu yang mulai takut.

" Namaku Shion Kaito... dari negara tetangga...datang menghadiri udangan dari neagra ini" jawab kaito dengan gaya sok CO-Ol #plak.

Gadis itu hanya menjawab " OH" saja.

" jadi siapa nama mu?" tanya kaito.

"Nama ku adalah..."

**TBC= TO BE CONTINUED**

Kaito: gila panjang Amat...

Len: hominah hominah homina* baca mantra gaje sampai mulutnya kemasukan tawon(?)*

Rin: walah len kau kenapa?

Gakupo: parah gw Cuma ngomong 3 x

Yosuke: gakupo hahaha kau kan pendiem..bwt Rin sana bawa Len yang mulai steps

Rin: ah baik dan sebelumnya mohon direview ya...demi kesehatan Len

Kaito: dan membayar upah nulis sang author ini

Yosuke: apa lu bilang? Udah siap-siapa mati ya?

Kaito: ahh jangan..gw masih terlalu tua untuk mati

Reader:*sweat dropped*

Yosuke: lupakan orang tolol ini, jangan lupa direview ya *masang puppy eyes and face(?) ehh?)

Kaito: WTH!

Yosuke: SEE You next Chapter~~


	2. Chapter 2

Yosuke: Konichiwaaaa saya datang

Kaito : Konichiwa...

Miku : Konichiwa ~lesu~

Kaito : Okaeri ~lesu~

Yosuke : kenapa pada lesu?

Miku : hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah

Kaito : iya capek banget

Yosuke : jangan lesu dung kita belajar untuk menuntut ilmu! Orang tua sudah capek capek kerja Cuma untuk kalian! Harusnya kalian bersyukur jika masih bersekolah*digaplok gara-gara kepanjangan*

Miku : Tumben ngomong gitu...biasanya kalau dijam pelajaran kau selalu tidur dengan pulasnya

Kaito : iya malah iler mu itu sampai membuat tsunami dijepang(?)

Yosuke : Miku...Kaito...* evil deathglare*

Kaito&Miku: Hiiikkkk

Yosuke : Disclaimer -_-"

Miku : Vocaloid hanya dimiliki oleh YAMAHA punya sang author yang kejam ini!

Yosuke : * nyuekin mereka berdua *sebelumnya kita aka membalas pundi-pundi amal Review(?) dari kalian semua.

Kaito : yahh..dicuekin-_-

Nia Kagamine : Arigatou Niachan ^_^ gomenmasai atas Typonya, Author nya lagi teledor.

Shinjuku Risa : Arigatou sarannya senpai! Saran mu sangat berguna didunia dan diakhirat(?).

Heheheehe kan ceritanya lagi wawancara #dor

Rin YahiKonan-Kagamine: Arigatou ya ~ matamu jeli sekali ^

Yuuki Arakawa07: hahahaha Penyakit Teledor saya kambuh ~ Arigatou atas pemberitahuannya^^

Saya sangat beribu-ribu terimakasih buat yang nge-review FF yang hina iniT_T. Tak kusangka chapter awal memang hancur -_-". Jadi, kalau ada Typo dichapter ini mohon dimaafkan yya T_T

Saya hanya manusia biasa yang tak sempurna, dan kadang salah. Namun dihatiku ada satu, cinta untuk muuu LUAR BIASA* Kaca jendela tetangga remuk semua(?)*

Yosuke Galih present

**CANTARELLA**

Chapter 2: Old friend?

_WARNING: cerita ini mengandung Gajeness,Abality, Miss Typo bertebaran, OOT,OOC,OOS, mengalami kejang-kejang(?) dan siapkan obat mata untuk membaca FF Abal yang satu ini._

~Kaito POV~

" Namaku Shion Kaito... dari negara tetangga...datang menghadiri udangan dari negara ini" Jawab diriku dengan gaya beribawa

Gadis itu hanya menjawab " OH" saja.

" jadi siapa nama mu?" Tanya diriku.

"Nama ku adalah Hatsune Miku" ucap dia seraya memperkenalkan diri.

" Hatsune Miku...? sepertinya nama yang tidak asing" gumam ku.

Aku memikirkan Gadis itu sepertinya tidak asing ya ditelingaku. Sepertinya aku mengenal nya, tapi dimana ya?. Aku berusaha mengingat semua masa inget, aku pernah punya teman masa kecil yang selalu akrab dengan ku 10 tahun yang lalu,bayang-bayang wajahnya masih sedikit tersimpan dimemori otakku. Apakah dia adalah...

-Flashback-

Hari ini matahari bersinar cerah. Aku ingin sekali bermain diluar. Tapi tidak ada yang mau bermain denganku. Akaito kakak sulungku, sedang pergi dengan teman-temannya ke hutan, Kaiko kakak keduaku, pergi dari tadi pagi entah kemana dia pergi, Ayah sedang sibuk bertemu dengan pekerjaannya, Ibu sedang asik dengan kebun bunganya, Dan semua para Maid dimansion ku sedang sibuk untuk menjamu seorang tamu istimewa. Aku tidak tahu siapa, yang pasti tamunya dari negara tetangga. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke hutan, hutannya tidak jauh dari sini kok. Dihutan, aku menikmati udara sejuk di hutan, suara burung-brung berkicau dengan merdunya, dan para penduduk yang sedang menebang pohon atau berburu. Mereka selalu memberi hormat saat saya melewati mereka, aku hanya membalas senyuman saja. Setelah melewati perjalanan dihutan, aku mendaki sebuah bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Aku sudah biasa mendaki disini. Setelah melewati rintangan bebatuan, aku sampai di puncak bukit. Terlihatlah hamparan luas Padang Bunga matahari. Terlihat indah sekali dan tempat ini adalah tempat favorit ku, dimana setiap hari aku selalu disini seharian. Tempat ini bagaikan surga bagiku. Aku turun dari bukit dan segera berjalan kehamparan padang bunga ini. Saat aku melewati rindangnya bunga matahari, aku melihat sesuatu dikejauhan sana, seperti ada seseorang . Aku segera melihat lebih olehku sesosok gadis kecil berambut Tosca hijau, rambutnya yang panjang sepinggul dikuncir 2 sedang memetik bunga matahari, wajahnya yang manis dan imut sekali. Aku segera menoleh kearahku dan mulai takut dengan keberadaan ku.

"Kau siapa?" Tanyanya dengan nada takut.

" Aku...Aku Shion Kaito... Kau siapa?" ucap ku.

" Sedang apa kau disini? Kau bukan Stalker kan!" Tanya nya yang mulai ketakutan.

" Eh apa Stalker? Stalker itu apa ?" Tanya ku balik dengan memasang muka innocent.

" Stalker itu penguntit atau pembunuh yang selalu membunuh mangsanya dengan cara bersembunyi dan membunuhnya saat lampu padam" Jawab nya.

* Author: Miku waktu masih kecil pintar ya..:P.

Miku: Iya dung!Emang loe!

Author:...'deathglare'*

" Kau pandai juga ya?"Kataku seraya memuji.

" Tidak! Aku hanya dikasih tau oleh papahku" jawabnya datar.

Aku menjawab "OH"saja. Kalau dipikir-pikir gadis itu berambut hijau dengan memakai gaun mahal yang tidak sembarang orang memakainya. Apa lagi aku ingat tadi di Mansion, para maid memberitahukan bahwa tamu yang akan datang keMansion adalah tamu dari negara tetangga, yaitu Negara Hijau*Author : nama negaranya jelek ya?'pundung'*.Rambutnya juga bewarna hijau, dinegaraku kan tidak ada warga asli yang rambutnya bewarna hijau, mungkin cuma para pendatang dari luar. Apa mungkin dia tersesat?, Padang Bunga inikan jauh dari apa salahnya kalau aku bertanya kedia?.

" Kau berasal dari mana" Tanyaku yang memecahkan keheningan.

" Aku dari Negara hijau" Jawab Miku sambil melihat Kaito yang mulai terheran-heran.

Dugaanku benar! Dia ternyata dari Negara Hijau, apa dia tersasar ya?.

" Erm...Kau tersasar ya?" Tanyaku yang mulai heran tingkat dewa#plak

" I-Iya.." Jawabnya ragu.

"Oh kalau begitu, Aku Shion Kaito, Anak kepala negara ini! Tenang saja aku tidak akan menculik mu!" ucap ku dengan penuh semangat.

" Oh..Ok Kaito-kun, salam kenal" Katanya dengan tersenyum manis.

Senyum dia manis juga! Apa lagi suaranya yang terkesan Kawaii.

" Maukah kau bermain dengan ku" Tanyaku sambil menyodorlan tangan ku kearahnya.

"M-mau.." jawabnya dengan anda malu-malu.

Kulihat Rona merah dipipinya, kenapa dengannya? Dia juga mulai menutup mukanya dengan tangan. Humm aneh.

Aku segera menariknya dan mengajak berlari menyusuri hamparan Padang Bunga dan bermain bersama, bercanda ria hingga kami berdua mulai lelah dan tiduran di rerumputan dekat bebatuan. Hembusan angin membuat rambut Miku bertebangan, Miku terlihat cantik gumamku. Eh tunggu aku kan anak remaja biasa? Kenapa bisa mengetahui hal yang namanya cinta? Sebaiknya habis baca ff ini saya harus menghajar author mesum yang satu ini* Author: abaikan saja apa yang dikatakan Kaito! Ini diluar skenario bodoh!*.

" Kaito-kun... Arigatou atas segalanya... Aku belum pernah bermain dengan orang asing... aku selalu dikurung oleh ayahku diistana..."Ucap miku yang mulai sedih.

" Kejam sekali..." ucap ku pendek.

" Aku belum pernah merasakan yang namanya udara bebas, aku sudah diperlakukan bagai tahanan.. AKU BENCI AYAHKU!" Ucap Miku dan meledaknya tangisan Miku menangis aku jadi gak tega dan mulai memeluknya. Sontak Miku kaget atas perlakuan ku, tetapi dia tidak marah. Kuelus-elus kepalanya dengan halus. Suara tangisan Miku mulai terhenti saat aku menkecup keningnya dengan halus. Pipinya mulai merona merah,Miku mulai blushing. Setelah aku mengecup Miku, aku bertanya kepadanya.

" Apa kau marah jika ku memelukmu dan mencium mu?"Tanya diriku sedikit gugup.

"Tidak...kau membuat aku tenang...aku suka itu" Jawab Miku yang masih blusing.

Aku mulai bangun dan duduk menyender disalah satu batu pa;ing besar.

" Oh begitu ya... bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu.." Tanyaku.

" Apa..?" Jawab dia yang mulai terheran-heran#plak.

Melihat Miku yang ingin tahu aku hanya bilang " Rahasia" sambil menjulurkan lidah " WEEK :P". Sontak Miku menjadi marah dan mengejar ku, aku hanya ketawa melihat reaksi Miku yang lagi marah tapi tertawa. Terjadilah kejar-kejaran yang dimenangkan Miku yang berhasil menjitak kepalaku-_-.

*Kaito: Wadaow! Kenapa pala gue dijitak beneran Miku?

Miku: kan sesuai skenarionya :P

Yosuke: Fufufufu Poor You :p

Kaito : Sini loe Author sarap  
>Yosuke: Kabur!...-_-"*.<p>

Matahari mulai terbenam, saatnya kami pulang. Kami melangkah menuju rumahku.

" Miku san ...bisakah kita menjadi temanku" Tanyaku.

" Mungkin bisa lebih dari teman " Jawab Miku mulai menggoda Kaito. Kaito kaget mendengarkan kalimat yang diucapkan Miku.

"Maksudmu..."

"Maksudku menjadi sahabat bodoh !" Ketus Miku.

"Ok kita adalah Sahabat untuk selamanya " Ucapku girang.

Miku hanya tersenyum dan mulai berjalan lebih cepat dariku. Karena takut miku akan kesasar lagi kalau jalan mendahuluiku, aku segera mengejarnya.

Suasana diPadang Bunga tersebut menjadi hening kembali dengan Cahaya matahari terbenam dan Burung terbang dari arah timur. Indahnya...

TBC

Yosuke: selesai juga akhirnya

Kaito: coba periksa sana gih Author! Takut ada Typo!

Yosuke: OK!

Miku: Please reviewnya untuk meringankan beban sang Author kita

Kaito: See You Tomorow!

Miku: Adioss!

Nb: Flashbacknya menceritakan Awal Kaito bertemu Miku saat 10 tahun yan lalu. Waktu itu umur Kaito masih 13 tahun, sedangkan Miku 11 tahun.

Maaf ya kalau beda dari Pvnya -_-".


End file.
